


A Feathery Touch (you take the shape of everything I'm drawn to)

by violent_ends



Series: Devil, Devil [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort Sex, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Light Bondage, POV Chloe, POV Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends
Summary: It’s as unholy as anything can be, a mockery of the higher purpose the Almighty certainly intended for these appendages to have. But this angel, her angel, has a heart that beats to the sound of rebellion with the force of a battle drum, and Chloe knows he feels holier doing this than he would performing some sacred, God-appointed duty.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Devil, Devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619773
Comments: 49
Kudos: 298





	A Feathery Touch (you take the shape of everything I'm drawn to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I originally planned for a different order of posting but I figured out a way to respect the challenge days, plus this feels like a cool gift for Valentine's day!
> 
> For this 3rd part to work, we will all pretend Lucifer’s wings can do things they probably cannot, because angelic self-actualization is a powerful thing and because I need them to. With this in mind, have some (hopefully) lovely wingsex!
> 
> Sugar prompts #14 blindfold & #23 feathers + Spice prompt #23 wings

They do slow down, sometimes. Despite the underlying desperation that gives a new rhythm to their days, they know when to stop, when to press pause on the tape that is their life and savor each other through the night, the only time they truly have to themselves. Dead people haunt their days on a regular basis; Lucifer doesn't seem particularly fazed by their sight, but Chloe gets overwhelmed at times, and deep down, she knows he does, too.

It all depends on who needs what more, really. Chloe must admit she enjoys having Lucifer at her mercy, hands tied or cuffed above his head as he pretends, for both of their sakes, that the restraints can actually keep him in check. The muscles of his arms strain and ripple deliciously with the effort he puts in not moving them too harshly, or with the frustration Chloe can cause when she denies him what he wants – for a moment, just a moment until he pleads and she grins victoriously, sinking down to welcome him between her legs or her lips.

But tonight is not one of those nights. Tonight, Chloe is tired and drained and what she needs is to be taken care of. Tonight, she asks Lucifer to undress her, blindfold her and tie her to his headboard with two long ribbons of black silk that won’t leave any sign of bruising because she’ll barely even struggle.

Lucifer kisses her on the lips almost chastily when he's done, then moves away to get rid of his own clothing. Chloe can hear it rustling and falling to the floor before the bed dips under his weight again.

He’s on her left, long limbs sprawled along the length of her body but not close enough to touch her. She aches for it, and he knows she does, but truth be told it wouldn’t take an expert to notice: her breath is rugged and wrecked already, and her heels scramble on the sheets as she spreads her legs ever so slightly, craving a familiar, solid weight between them and inside her.

She won’t beg today – although at times, she finds she doesn’t mind – and Lucifer doesn’t leave her hanging, doesn’t stall, doesn’t tease. She might be tied up and helpless but she is no subject to him, oh, far from that. The King of Hell fulfills every desire of her heart and flesh as soon as it leaves her mouth, and at least in his bed, if not in his kingdom, she is his mistress and queen.

“Which ones?” Lucifer purrs, angel or devil at will, now; his own but sometimes hers, as well.

“Feathers" Chloe replies, because she needs the angel tonight.

In a whoosh, her wish is granted, and even through the black blindfold covering her eyes she can feel divine light seeping past her eyelids. Lucifer must be lying on his stomach, white wings spread wide, one hanging over her frame. He’s far enough to be able to curl it over her in a feathery arch, the very tip of the wing brushing down her forehead, her nose, her lips.

The wingtip trails down her neck and lingers between her breasts, and it’s as unholy as anything can be, a mockery of the higher purpose the Almighty certainly intended for these appendages to have. But this angel, _her_ angel, has a heart that beats to the sound of rebellion with the force of a battle drum, and Chloe knows he feels holier doing this than he would performing some sacred, God-appointed duty.

Lucifer’s very last feather brushes her left nipple before splaying flat over it, pressing down with a level of intent and precision that always seems unnatural but gives her the unmistakable impression of being touched by _him_, truly and completely. It’s still weird, in theory, to see the wings as something different than an attachment, an extension, a plus. They are his, instead, just as much as his hands and feet, and the touch of a feather might as well be the touch of a finger.

Her body arches up to seek the pressure, arms straining and heels planted on the mattress for leverage, a choked-off noise torn from her lips. Lucifer moves the wingtip in a circling motion that makes her legs buckle and sends a spark of heat between her legs. Chloe moans shamelessly, and Lucifer chuckles in proud delight, his wing shifting sideways to reserve the other nipple the same treatment.

“_Lucifer_” she whimpers, lifting her hips wantonly in a motion she hopes he’ll understand.

“I know, I know" he cooes as he scoots down the bed – Chloe can feel the mattress dipping differently, can sense the hovering presence of the wing in the air above her center, now. “You don’t have to worry, darling, your handsome Devil will take care of you.”

Lucifer shifts again, probably to lie down on his side with one wing draped low behind him, all the way to the floor. The one he has arched in the air curves at a different angle so that it’s the long, thin side of the feather touching her now instead of the flat one. Chloe knows he can turn it into bullet-proof, cutting steel, but what swipes up between her folds is softer than anything she has ever felt on her skin, yet real and palpable and _perfect_ once it settles there and presses down and into her.

Again, her lust-fogged mind struggles to grasp how much Lucifer can actually feel _through_ the wings, but she’s reminded of it soon enough when he tells her in a broken whisper, “Oh, Chloe, you’re so _warm_” – which is insane because he literally shines with the light of God, and what can be warmer than that?

Chloe moans at the comment – well, compliment, as strange as it might be – and tilts her hips up to welcome the wingtip slightly deeper inside. Their combined efforts result in the upper part of it brushing insistently against her clit, and she throws her head back in a relieved sigh, surrendering herself fully to the sensation.

She could come from this, she knows she could, despite the fact that it’s not the kind of filling pressure that makes her feel whole. Instead it makes her body tingle with want and emptiness, but it’s what’s lacking that sends her mind spiraling, the delicate touch igniting her insides with fiery, desperate desire. And usually, she _does_ come from this, unless Lucifer gets impatient for more and she lets him replace his feathers with his fingers or mouth.

“I want to try something" he says instead, which indicates he won’t do any of those familiar things, at least not for now. His voice is sweet and soothing but rough at the same time: Chloe knows it does things to him, to see her this way; his fierce and commanding Detective giving up control and trusting him with the reins, wrists bound like the criminals she puts away and body just lying there, open and waiting for whatever he'll decide to give her.

She nods vigorously, still panting softly as his wing keeps stroking her lazily between her parted legs. But then Lucifer removes it, causing an undignified whine to erupt from her lips. Chloe feels him moving but doesn’t fully understand what he’s doing until his nose is tickling her cheek from the side, the tip slipping slightly beneath the edge of the blindfold near her ear. He’s lying horizontally now, perpendicular to her, one arm sneaking down to settle his hand on her opposite hip and just… stay there.

“Lucifer, what are you-" Chloe starts to ask impatiently, but the sentence quickly turns into a shocked gasp, her whole body tensing up before relaxing, fingers tight around the restraints for leverage and an anchor to hold on to.

Lucifer’s last and longest feather has slipped _into_ her, somehow, curled and rounded at the edges to make her feel it, to give it a texture it can’t possibly have while staying flat. Lucifer’s fingers tighten on her hip as he slowly pushes deeper, groaning in her ear the same way he would if he was burying himself into her. He can feel it, and he’s _wrecked_ from it, and Chloe just has to kiss him, she _has_ to.

She turns her head to the side and captures his mouth in a filthy kiss, pushing her tongue past his lips to meet his. He moans against her and kisses her back with abandon, his breath hot on her lips whenever they briefly break apart, until his wing starts a steady rhythm that has her choking on her own breath. Lucifer chuckles and decides to leave her the freedom to voice her pleasure without any interruption, settling for kissing and biting at her neck.

“How does it feel?” he whispers, his hand now flat and splayed over her belly, a source of grounding heat except for the coldness of the ring around his middle finger. “Tell me”, he intones in that way that is inherently his, but Chloe is not a weak suspect pliant and vulnerable under his gaze, and her answer comes out exclusively because she _wants_ to answer, to let him know what he’s doing to her.

“Amazing" she replies as she tilts her head to give his mouth access, hips rolling to meet his movements in a way she never thought could be possible. She has an angel inside of her, but not… not in the usual way. This time, it’s as literal as it could ever be, and her head spins at the thought, not at all helped by the blindfold blocking her view and making her slightly dizzy with heightened arousal.

“I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so bloody beautiful like this” Lucifer says between kisses, mouthing at the side of her neck. “All spread out for me.”

He makes a point of pressing deeper into her at the last word, making her moan brokenly. The sensation is still not the same as the one she would get from… other parts of his body, because of the hollow space left between the two sides of the feather, but the way it glides effortlessly against her walls is exactly what she needed today: a soft, delicate touch, a show of love and care.

“How- how does it feel for _you_?” she manages to pant, genuinely curious, and Lucifer’s first response is a low growl behind her ear, like that of a caged animal.

“Like nothing I have ever felt before" he confesses, making her heart stutter in her chest at the tender realization that this is as much a first time for him as it is for her. “They are so sensitive and I- I can feel _everything_.”

Only now, in a moment of passing clarity heralded by his words, Chloe notices the way his own hips are rutting into the bed at the far end of the mattress from where she is. She knows by now that his wings are indeed very sensitive, but recent experiments aside, this usually means he loves to let her pet them, stroke them, groom them when he molts (a term he hates, but that’s what it is: _We're not bloody birds, Detective_ – yeah, sure thing).

This, though… this is intimate, special, _more_. This is them finding a new way to be joined, a way that is only theirs, a way that highlights the difference between their natures but works around it to make them compatible regardless. The pieces, even when one is not human, still fit. He can have her as man, angel or devil; he can have her whichever way he likes, and it must be positively _exhilarating_ to him.

Chloe’s body feels on fire, every extremity tingling, every nerve ending electric, but she needs something more to get there. In her haze, she forgets that she’s tied up and tries to reach down with one hand to guide Lucifer’s between her legs, but the restraints pull at her wrists and she gasps in surprise and indignation. Lucifer tears his mouth away from her neck for a moment, clearly noticing the motion.

“What do you need, love?” he says, strained, clearly trying to focus on her and make this last instead of coming on the spot. “I'll give you anything you desire, just tell me.”

“Fingers" she whimpers, and if she didn’t already love him to the fullest before, she would right now, because the word barely has the time to leave her mouth before he complies. His index and middle finger slip inside her to join his curled up feather, occupying the empty space left in the center, and his thumb strokes the top of her folds as his hand and wing rock into her deep and languid and blissfully slow.

“I've got you" Lucifer whispers in her ear, pressing a tender kiss just under it. “I'm here.”

Chloe gets lost for a while after that, her world reduced to the way Lucifer is taking care of her, to the solid presence and steady movement of his long fingers paired with the indescribable softness of the feather wrapped around them, to his groans and whimpers in her ear as he barely holds himself together for her. But she wants him closer, when they fall; closer than this, as amazing as it is, with the heat of his whole body engulfing her.

“Fuck me now" she tells him, more demanding than she gave herself credit for, and to her surprise her King laughs softly, amused.

“I thought I was, dear" he teases – the only teasing Chloe will allow.

“You know what I mean" she chastises him, and Lucifer chuckles again before pressing a kiss to her cheek almost apologetically.

“I do" he concedes. He pushes in with hand and wing one last time and holds her there, gasping as she gasps. Chloe misses the sight of his face, misses reveling in his eyes when they’re dark and hooded with desire as she’s sure they are now, but not seeing what he’s doing is making every sensation ten times more intense. Just the thought of it, the image of herself almost brought to climax by his wing and fingers, is intoxicating.

Lucifer eases out of her and shifts to hover above her, his elbows pressing into the mattress on either side of her shoulders and her stretched, straining arms.

“Should I…?” he trails off, one hand coming up to brush over her eyelids through the blindfold.

“Just my wrists" Chloe tells him, then licks her lips in anticipation before continuing, “I wanna turn over.”

“My naughty Detective" he purrs, his usual playfulness clicking into place for a moment – it’s the first time the title slips out, and it says a lot about how emotional and significant the whole experience was for him. Not that it usually isn’t, but… Chloe gets the difference, somehow.

She turns around as soon as Lucifer unties her, settling on her knees before bringing her arms around to cross her wrists at her lower back. She can sense Lucifer’s surprise, but he doesn’t comment on her silent request: he simply ties her up again, the two silk ribbons crisscrossing over and between her wrists. Chloe relaxes into the mattress and spreads her legs invitingly, her cheek pressed into the pillow, and sighs when Lucifer drapes himself over her from behind, wrapping one arm around her middle possessively.

He trails kisses down her spine, starting at the nape of her neck, his hand moving down to mirror his lips until he’s stroking her lovingly between her legs, just a soft caress from the outside. Chloe couldn’t be more ready than she is, but she lets him have his way; something she definitely doesn’t regret once his mouth finds her heat and kisses her there. She opens for him even more as the two of them moan in unison, until finally, even Lucifer decides he’s had enough.

Chloe knows his wings are still out into the world because their glow, ever present since he spread them for her, is still shining, almost vibrating in the air around them, thick with the smell of sex and the warmth of divinity – with sounds as earthly as they are holy, for pleasure sounds and tastes the same from the lips of a mortal as it does from those of an angel.

Lucifer enters her effortlessly, finding no resistance, because there is none left in her after years spent clinging to it. Finally, Chloe gives up control after an exhausting day of trial and error, of dead ends and failures, and trusts the Prince of Darkness to cherish her as she deserves; but no, not exactly: today, he is the bringer of light.

Whoever he is, whatever he is, he fits perfectly inside her and nothing else really matters. He holds her firmly from one hip as his other hand grips the silky mess that binds her wrists together, using it as leverage to thrust into her and prevent her from slumping into the mattress completely. He pulls and pushes with perfect balance, filling her ears with low, rumbling, masculine noises that make Chloe clench around him as higher-pitched sounds of pleasure spill from her lips in turn.

She craves his wings again, imagines them spread wide behind him as he claims her for his own – as if she wasn’t already, as if she could be anyone else’s –; her angel of pride and vengeance and lust, fallen all the way to the forgotten core of the Earth like an asteroid, rough edges melting and smoothing under her touch through the years. She doesn’t know how to ask, doesn’t know what she wants exactly, but somehow, Lucifer does.

His body curls over hers again in an all-encompassing curve of contact, only this time, his right wing wraps around her lovingly, holding her up with its weight. The upper arch of it settles under her breasts, pressing on her sensitive nipples, and some of the lower feathers tickle and brush between her legs where their bodies are joined, maybe not even intentionally. Lucifer’s hand has left her wrists to settle on the mattress near her head to support him, his face now buried in her hair as he breathes harshly, pace increasing by the second.

“Is this… what you needed, tonight?” he pants unexpectedly, in a tone that was probably supposed to be smug but betrays his insecurity. He wants to be praised, and Chloe smiles into the pillow at the realization.

“Yes" she tells him, craning her neck back a bit so he can see her expression. “You have been so good to me, Lucifer.”

He groans at the words, as she expected he would, tightening his wing around her body like a falcon's claw around its prey. Then, suddenly, he grips her hip more firmly and shifts them to the side together until they’re lying chest to back on the sheets, one wing under her and the other above her, no longer touching her but hovering close enough that she can sense it.

With her hands tied behind her and unable to help, Chloe has no grip, and all she can do is turn her head back and find Lucifer’s lips as he does all the work, one arm around her waist again for leverage. His other hand comes from behind to wrench the blindfold off and throw it away as they kiss.

When they pull back and their eyes meet, what they find in each other’s gaze is overwhelming, but they don’t need to put it into words. All they need to do is be.

Be what they want. Be what they are. A human in the Devil's clutches; an angel curled around a mortal soul.

When they come together, in the end, they’re none of those things.

They’re just them, and they are one.

**Author's Note:**

> The “We're not bloody birds, Detective" is a reference to the molting chapter of my Living With Satan collection (just fluff, no smut), so we can now assume they coexist in the same fic universe. If you want, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313252/chapters/50944015). Next and final installment will be posted on the 24th. See you soon! ❤


End file.
